Blue Moon Princess
by Chiharu Chika
Summary: Athena always thought she was normal, but when goes to live with her cousin Serena, her world is turned inside out and upside down. Whats more an old evil is returning... Can the Sailor Scouts defeat her once more? Or will she rule the universe?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon Princess

_The Last Hours of the Moon Kingdom_

"Damien! No," I screamed. It was all happening to fast, one minute he was running through the gardens to help his brother and the next he was flying through the air as the ground beneath him exploded. I started towards him, but within seconds of me screaming my court surrounded me, preventing me from even moving even an inch to come to his aid.

"Princess Athena your mother, Queen Felicity, and your aunt, Queen Serenity, request you stay in the palace," Sailor Uranus said, stepping forward. I glared at her, trying to side step them, but she grabbed my wrists and pulled them into a tight lock behind my back. I squirmed in her grasp, unable to move a muscle.

"I'm sorry Princess," she stated, strengthening her grip, "but I will not request."

"Let go of me now, Amara," I screamed, trying to get away.

"Forgive me Princess, I have to."

I was pleading, begging now, but she wouldn't release her tight grip on my arms as she pulled me back towards the palace and away from the gardens. Sailor Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were running behind us to block any chance of my escape.

"You moon brats can not hide forever," a shrill voice screamed to our right. _Oh no,_ I thought,_ it can't be; she shouldn't be here!_ Queen Beryl's hideous face met mine as I turned, and glared, still trapped in Uranus's arms.

"Well looks like I've found one of them," she said cackling, though it ended rather quickly when I spit in her face.

"Queen Beryl," I said bowing my head mockingly, "How nice it is to see you. I trust you had a marvelous vacation in the Negaverse after you murdered my father and uncle." I was red with fury, struggling in Amara's grasp, while Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto moved to act as shield between her and me.

"Well I see your temper has only improved, my darling toy," she hissed as she wiped the spit from her eyes. With one swift movement Sailor Pluto set off a huge explosion and screamed at Uranus to get me as far away as possible, while she, Saturn and Neptune stayed behind. She looked hesitant at first, but Michelle started yelling before she could change her mind.

"Your first duty is to the princess! I'll be fine, just move, NOW!"

Amara dragged me away, not looking back lest she change her mind. Once she got me safely back to the castle, she took me up the stairs to the second floor, pushed me in the closest room, and barred the door behind her as she ran back to help the other scouts. All the anger from before had completely gone, leaving me frustrated and drained. I looked around the room I was in and noticed that there was a set of doors that led to the balcony on the opposite side of the room. _Nice job Amara,_ I thought,_ put me in a room with a balcony._ Quickly, I went outside and was met by my cousin Serena and Damien's twin brother Darien.

"Oh, Athena," she cried, running towards me. She clung to me as she wept senseless and unintelligible things in my shoulder.

"What is it Serena," I asked prying her of me. With her eyes downcast, she pointed to an area below the balcony. I glanced over the edge to see my court lying on the ground, barely conscience, covered with bruises and blood. My hand flew over my mouth. _This is all my fault, _I thought,_ if I had kept my mouth shut, they wouldn't be like this._ I turned away from the bloody scene before me and collapsed to my knees, tears dripping down my face.

"Does this upset you, Princess Athena," asked a poison filled voice behind me. I got up, my anger resurfacing, and turned to face her.

"Beryl, you will pay for that. You will be sorry for the day you ever decided to touch my friends and family," I was about to lose it and when I did the only thing that would be left of her was a burning pile of moon dust.

"Ah," she hissed, sensing my fury, "but you won't do anything to destroy your beloved prince, will you?" She motioned her hand and brought an unconscious Damien flying through the air to her side. I clenched my fists, very close to releasing everything I had and obliterating her, but if I did Damien wouldn't survive.

"Queen Beryl," Darien roared, unsheathing his sword.

"For the last time Prince Darien I do not want to fight you. Join me or suffer the fate of your dear brother, for he already declined my offer," she cackled viciously. Darien flung himself at her from the balcony, but she caught him in a flash of light and sent him flying through the air.

"Darien, no," Serena screamed.

"Stay back Serena, don't come any closer," he called out, but it was too late. She jumped off the balcony towards him. I stood stunned for a moment then turned and ran down the balcony stairs, past where my scouts were getting to their feet, and towards my prince.

"No Princess, you mustn't," they cried, half running, half stumbling after me, but I no longer saw or heard them, no longer cared what happened to me. Just a few more yards and he would be in my grasp. There was a large blast and flash of light behind me that sent me flying through the air. I looked down and saw Sailor Uranus had stumbled to her knees, the others standing behind her, looking up at me, joined now by my mother, silent tears, some mixed with their own blood, streaming down their cheeks while Amara sobbed on the ground._ Please don't cry,_ I thought, _I'm not worth it._ I looked to my left and saw Serena and her prince hanging limp in the air, her mother and court weeping on the balcony she leapt from. _Oh, no…_

"Athena."

I looked in the direction of the voice. My beloved Prince Damien was stretching his arm as far as he could to reach me.

"Damien," I strained, reaching, but only barely grabbing his fingers.

"Oh, so the little prince and princess want to hold hands before they perish," Queen Beryl grinned, raising her staff, "so be it." There was another explosion and flash of light. The last thing I heard was someone screaming, desperately crying, "PRINCESS," and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The only characters that I own are Athena and Damien. The rest belong to Naoko Takeuchi (not so sure of spelling at the moment) Please enjoy and sorry for the long wait :(

One Millennia Later

I awoke with a start, then, looking out the window, I remembered I was on a train bound for Tokyo. I had been having strange a dream about something that seemed familiar but as I drifted from the dream realm back to reality it got lost and I couldn't remember any of it. _Oh well, maybe its not that important. _

My name is Athena Tsukino, and I'm on this train because my parents decided it would be good for me if I went to live with my aunt and her family for a while, their reason being that I didn't have enough friends. I tried to argue that my cousin Serena had only two friends and she had horrible grades, but they said she just got a whole bunch of new friends and she was working on her grades. So, here I am.

I looked out the window and saw that the train had just arrived in Tokyo Station, so I grabbed my duffle bag and purse, and hurried out the door. I tried to spot Serena in the crowd of people, which took forever. When I finally did spot her, I smiled. Serena looked the same as always, with her long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. We looked very much alike, except my hair is white with blue streaks, which was my natural color, but we both had blue eyes and did our hair the same way. When I looked at the group of people she was talking to, my eyes widened. My parents weren't kidding when they said she a bunch of new friends, there were eight people Serena's age, two little girls, and two cats. Serena was holding onto the only guy's arm, I smiled, that must be her boyfriend.

When she saw me walking over, Serena's smiled widened and she ran, pounced on me, and dragged me over to meet her friends.

"Guys," she said, "I want you to meet my cousin, Athena. She's coming to live with my family for a while."

I smiled nervously at them, "Hello."

"Athena, this is Amy Mizuno. She is killer with the textbooks."

She gave me a shy smile. "I hope you're better than Serena when it comes to studying."

I gave her a reassuring nod, "Straight A's all the way."

A look of relief passed over her face.

"This is Mina Aino and her cat Artimus."

"Hello," she said as we shook hands. I looked at Artimus, who seemed to be staring at me intently, and while staring back at him I noticed he had a crescent moon on his forehead.

"How are you today, Ari," I asked, scratching behind his ears, and I swear if cats could have a shocked expression, that's what he had.

Moving on from Mina and Artimus, Serena introduced the next person, "Athena, this is Rei Hino."

Rei looked me up and down, and then walked around me in a circle, her raven black hair swirling around her waist. I came very close to asking if she was a vulture. "You do look an awful lot like Serena," she said. Ah, I think I know where she's going with this.

"But I totally missed the airhead gene," I said smiling. She looked back up at me and started laughing, "I think me and you are going to get along just fine."

Serena sent her a death glare and moved on to the next person, apparently ignoring the fact that I was the one who called her an airhead.

"This is Lita Kino and she is an amazing cook!"

"Hi there," she said smiling and sticking out her hand.

"Hello," I said shaking her hand. I was intimidated by tall people, but she seemed nice enough. She had brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and deep green eyes. "I like your earrings."

"And you remember our cousin, Rini, right? This is her best friend, Hotaru, and her kitten, Diana."

I stared at Rini for a second, then smiled at her and her friends, saying hello. I didn't know we had a cousin named Rini, but she could be a distant relative, I guess. I smiled even more when I noticed her hair was done up the same way as mine and Serena's.

"This is Darien," she said as she smiled up at him, looping her arm through his, and he smiled back in the most loving way. I giggled at them. They both blushed, but Darien turned his head so he thought no one could see.

"You two are the cutest couple," I said smiling. Serena blushed an even deeper shade of red as she moved on to the last three people. "This is Amara, Michelle, and Trista," she seemed in a hurry to get through the introductions, probably because I embarrassed her, oh well, that was always the best part of my visits, picking on Serena.

I shook all their hands, but paused when I got to Amara. All these people, save Rini and Diana, seemed so familiar, but especially Amara, with her close cropped hair and her dark blue eyes, like something from a dream._Whatever_, I thought, shaking my head.

"So what are the plans," I asked, stepping back towards Serena.

"Well, we all thought it would be nice for you to have a little Welcome Party, so we're all meeting at Rei's shrine later this afternoon," she said, looking very proud of herself, I'm guessing she spent a lot of time planning this party, "but until then you can come to my house and put away your luggage."

"Alright then," I smiled, "sounds like a plan."

I know this probably sounds horrible and I owe you guys so much more than a filler chapter( I'm already working on the next one so hold your fire)... I feel soooooo bad for making you guys wait months for this :P And I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can... Thank you for your votes and keep nagging me so I will remember :) Hope to upload again soon- Akahana :D


End file.
